User talk:Weißpelz
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel: A new Era page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 17:46, June 24, 2012 (A Message I have to give all new users as founder) Great! Thanks! I was gonna use Writing Wiki, but that already existed. It has three pages -.- So I decided on I Love Writing :D Anyway. whats up? Awesome siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but when you want to tell me something new, clcikk leave a new message at the top of the page. do you want a siggie or a siggie page, or both? That was me ^.^ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) User:Weißpelz/Rosi's Signature there ya go [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, replying to the message you sent me on Warriors Wiki. Not Much, you? =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) owo, I don't know anything about the Secrets of the Immortal Nicolas Flamel. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) So, what's up? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) D= ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rosi! I nominated you for featured user for september. Go answer the questiom here [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much much, just looking at Avatar: The Legend of Korra stuff...you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ewww, I hate those Dx [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nothing. Going over to my grandma's house soon, you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool. We're gonna have a marathorn with that series some time either later this year or early next year. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But that'll be probeally around next year. The first one is on the 2nd of August. It's the warriors original prophecy. Here's a link: The Reading Marathon [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :/ Do you have all of the other books? IE Kane Chronicles and SOTINF [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Hiya Rosi, what's up? ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 18:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) xDD ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 19:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay! What about the Seeker Bears? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol. thats okay :) They're boring at the begining, but gt better later in the book xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOLOL [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol "Ignis" "Why?" "Cause it's cool!" :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Rosi, I nominated your story for Featured Story so you need to go answer thosw questions 8D ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 22:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOL *steals a cookie* >:D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) You and you're story deserve it. ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 00:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) -le gaspe- On no you didnt -molests your refrigitor- I didn't use protection!!! ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ Lololol we're so weird [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 12:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) xD Lol Cool! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 14:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) =) ☀DUCK☀ 18:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Chu okay? Hey, is everything okay? You're like...on every day O.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Just making sure :) I know what you mean, my life revloves arourd this wiki. I plan my life around it, and make sure I can be on everyday xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 14:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but can you post your messages at the bottom of my talk page? I have to go to the histroy and click undo for your edit to read your messages if you dont, cause then I cant find them x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rosi! Have you voted on the community message about you and cinder? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! So whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh,.....you're an admin now :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 15:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yerps! :D But, you now must follow the admin rules (they're on the regular rules page) and, before you delete something, consult me first, okay? Starting next month, we'll have a Staff metting the last week of everymonth (I will be making a blog, and possible a wiki for this) so....we'll need to see you there :D Also, you'll need to make an admin sigge (You can see mine here) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okily dokily. So....whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool! So...are you dont wiht A new Era? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No :S Maybe....some new elder starts to hunt down nick and pernelle and all the others, and then you go on to the next book? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Like a collab? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) When 2 or more users write a story together. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm kinda bussy...but I could help you with the plot if you need [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okie! Bye :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd love too! But, I dont really know how to, so, unless you know, or know someone that knows how to make them, then we're out of luck :/ [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) But he's gone .-. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I know a place where I could get the coding, but I dont really know how to work that [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd love too, but chat hasn't been working lately, but I'll try [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this wiki's chat is messed up, Wikia staff are supposed to be working on it. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) I hope to get it fixed soon. Also, I think your english is geeting better, good job :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Bye [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh nothing much, just playing Wind Waker :) You? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I dont really understand how long that is, so....just tell me how many months :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Okay, thanks for the notice :) Just come back soon :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I think the right face would be either x.O or -.O xD Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lololol Read my above message, and I'm adding some userboxes :D They'll be in english tho...sorry :3 . I'll give you a list when I'm done. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Most of them are from Warriors Wiki English, but, they'll still do :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I understand, I have the problem alot, thats why I have so many series, I get bored with one, then make another, and then it repeats XD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lololololol We have a new inside joke x_O XDDDD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol x_O xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's a list of the userboxes: #http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_Comedy #http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_Lit #http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_Music #http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_edit #http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_From #http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Birthday #http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gender Hope you like them! x_O [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol. The birthday one isn't gonna work tho, so I deleted it :/ Oh well x_O [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lololol I added mine on a sub-page :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'll go check it out [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okie! See you then x_O [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay! See you when you get back, but did you see my newest blog? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) IRC? It's new :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 21:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry my reply is so late xD I had dinner. Wanna get on now? (The link is on the main page) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 00:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Rosi, long time no talk. =) -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 16:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ohai! I came here to steal your cookies. (laughs evilly) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) =D I'm severely brain-blocked right now so... This is the stuff that drives me crazy... 01:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) In SOTINF it would be Gilgamesh, Marethyu, Abraham, an Zaphannia (Or however you spell it) In Kane Chronicles it would be Anubis, Ra, Set, Aphois, and Sadie, In Warriors, Rock, Jayfeather, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Echosong, and Skywatcher [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 20:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Did you know Jardins mean Gardens in french? [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 21:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Awww, okay. Next week on monday, I wont be on as much cause school starts. So, yeah, we wont be able to get on chat/IRC untill the weekends. 3: [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 21:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Te Las Monos Muertos ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 00:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Changing it now :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 00:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) I have to start school monday D:/:D x_O [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 00:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Request I just wanted to inform you that I have applied for adminship, so please go and vote. Thanks! {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 02:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ohai, I saw on your profile that you like the Kane Chronicles, would you like to do a collab with me, about them? {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}CROOKEDSTAR AND MOUSEFUR ARE AWESOME! 00:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I love Horus, Tawaret, Bes, Zia and Ra. =) -Watersplash 16:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) xDD, So I think Set should rise again, and half of the gods follow him and basically a war of the gods, with a few humans thrown in for fun(xD). What do you think the plot should be? -Watersplash 17:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, bye. -Watersplash 18:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Maybe a war between the gods?(I'm horrible at this kinda stuff owo) -Watersplash 20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great. =) We just need to choose what gods are on what side, and a title. owo -Watersplash 20:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) What about adding *Sekhmet *Shu *Babi *Tefnut and *Shezmu to Set's allies? -Watersplash 21:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, fotr the late reply, but now we just need a title. -Watersplash 19:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I like War of The Gods. owo -Watersplash 21:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) OK, so do you want to make the page? -Watersplash 02:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will. =) -Watersplash 23:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem. =) -Watersplash 01:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy 1000 edits :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 09:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 17:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) OK, so who should write first? -WatersplashSmile- 20:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) OK =) -WatersplashSmile- 15:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting = http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 please go [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 14:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Humans and Other stuff Hi! I was wondering do you want there to be any humans or other spirits in War of The Gods? Ducksplash Talk 18:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll add those in... =D I'll also add in a few others from Brooklynn House. Ducksplash Talk 18:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC) H,mmm, I like that idea. =D Ducksplash Talk 22:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to join a Warrior RP wiki? Ducksplash Talk 00:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link, once you get there please message me. =) Ducksplash Talk 16:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) D= Ducksplash Talk 20:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :D #Happy 1000 edits :D I just noticed xD #I love your userpic :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 14:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :D That was the face I made when I saw your userpic and thought Why didn't I think of that?! lol xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 14:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I have 5000 edits :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 18:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) yeah, my life revolves around ILWW [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 18:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I commented on your blog :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 19:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay! [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 22:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 23:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) sure :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Winning Love By Daylight']] 14:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome :) Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Winning Love By Daylight']] 17:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Awww ;-; that sucks Dx [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Winning Love By Daylight']] 17:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Rosi Just wanted to drop by and say that you're awesome. =3 [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 22:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) =DD Thanks! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 13:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Coolieo, thankies [[User:Bloodstar18|'What's Wrong With Me?']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 16:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'''What's Wrong With Me?]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 18:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) =DD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D'']]''u''''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'''Freefall]] 19:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Deadfoot's Dream Update Hai! Due to writer's block, and since school started I forgot the plotline that I was going to use for that. I've decided that I'd put it off for a while. Instead, I've decided to start SkyClan's Lesson. I hope this doesn't inconvience you in any way. =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 21:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks =DD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 12:22, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) I found it on google images :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 14:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Michael Scott replied to my tweet on Twitter :DDDDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 23:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I asked him when the sequal to The Thirteen Hallows will come out, and that there had been a void in my life after finishing he Enchantress, and he said there was no date, but that it was called The Hallowed Keepers :DDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 00:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 00:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 00:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 14:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Staff Meeting 2 Go http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_2 there to be at the meeting [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 20:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I made a blog that Bloody thinks I should tell the other staff members about and ask them to come and vote! I am requesting Rollbackship, so you should find the blog as pretty recently :D Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey, hope you have fun [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling]] 17:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, did you use actual Norse mythology for your The Secrets of Nicholas Flammel stories...? Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 21:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool! But... Isn't Loki the God of Mischief, and is the little brother of Thor, and they are both the sons of Odin who is the Alfather and Loki turns out to be the son of a Frost Giant and turns to his frost giant self when he touches anything cold and has the power of green magic? And is Thor's little brother? (I know I said that twice xD) Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 21:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh... xD Its just seems easier to understand with Thor and Loki being the adopted brothers instead of Loki and Odin being blood brothers... Probably because I saw the movies first xP and Yes, I love the movies as well. The Avengers is like, my favorite movie.. xD Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL Exactly! And Loki has like four children... An eight legged horse, a wolf, a snake and a half girl half skeleton named Hel and is the Goddess of the Dead.. O_O xD Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL I like her, too! And the horse's name is Sleepnir, and the wolf's name is Fenris, but I can't remember the snake's name... xD Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL xD Well this was nice, actually getting to talk to you :D Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah cause' I mean, I read and see so much about what you're doing on here and stuff and never actually, talked to you xD Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL xD!! Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Contest I AM THE GREATEST LOKI FANGIRL EVAAHHHH!!!!! And yes I love Hawkeye <3 He's my favorite other than Loki >:D MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 20:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, would you like me to, if you do so on chat, take pictures for you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, are their any questions you have that I can ask for you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC) So, do you want me to ask how to make a count-down clock, and to ask about making it so spoilers go in the spoiler template? (I think I could do the last one my self tho) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Okie-dokey, will do, :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) lol, yes X_O xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) lol :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Rosi, is anything the matter, I saw that you deleted your profile and all of your stories. x3 ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:40, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey...why'd you delete all of your stuff? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 15:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw you logged on a few weeks ago, might you possibly be returning? :D http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 17:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC)